


Hoard of the Dragon Queen

by ThatOneMexican



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Hoard of the Dragon Queen - Fandom
Genre: 5 idiots going on adventures, Based and placed in the D&D RPG Tabletop adventure Hoard of the Dragon Queen, Gen, Hoard of the Dargon Queen, Im a DM and sessions are on hiatus, No Smut, No romantic relastionships, OCs - Freeform, OCs everywhere, Ranger - Freeform, Violence a plenty, and a dark knight, and of course adventure, barbarian, cleric - Freeform, i blame my friend for that, i have a craving for adventure so ill do it my self, those last two are based on a certain anime characters, we have a warlock, well 5 really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMexican/pseuds/ThatOneMexican
Summary: Hey ya'll i'm a bored DM with sessions on hiatus so i decided to say fuck it and do it myself. I had no idea what i was getting myself into but here we are!
Relationships: OC & OC & OC & OC & OC





	1. Episode 1: Greenest in Flames, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll i'm a bored DM with sessions on hiatus so i decided to say fuck it and do it myself. I had no idea what i was getting myself into but here we are!

_Something is coming, and someone needs to stop it. Well then, I believe it’s time to bring you into this delicate game. Wake up, Demi, wake up…_

********

“Ugh, why didn’t I stay with the troupe this season, could’ve bought me a few more days of fresh food instead of rations, oh fuck it all!!!” Ferdous yelled. The traveling Minotaur was on her way to Greenest to rest and resupply, she’s also hoping to catch a courier as well so she can send a package back to her family. “Only a few more miles and I can rest, I hope these people are more reasonable than the last village.” While she is widely known around the Sword Coast as “Madam Maim”, the famed Gladiator, not too many are exactly wanting to find themselves face to face with her as she is now adventuring on her own. The last village she passed through knew of her but were very tense. She was glad to be done with them, rumors of Minotaur diets consisting only of Humans can be quite damaging.

“Now if you did that you would’ve missed out on my amazing stories!” Zyta teased. “Like how I first earned the name ‘Breacher’”. She said mock swinging a sword in the air. Along with Ferdous traveled 3 others with her, Zyta “Breacher”, once a former Pirate lizardfolk, Aud, a young Drow Cleric and her mostly silent friend Yuriy, a Longtooth “Paladin” from what he claims. They met at the last village, it didn’t seem right to them that Ferdous was getting badgered by the folk and defended her. Now, everyone knew Ferdous could handle her own, but no one was going to let her take any more shit than she already got.

“You were part of a troupe Ferdy? Why didn’t you say sooner! We could do acrobatics and…”

“Hahahaha oh not that kind of Troupe Aud, I was in a troupe of Gladiators, the only one who was agile for any of that was the “Rogue”, he was out doing flips and other shit the like.”

“Oh boo, well if you were a gladiator maybe we can still put a show on somewhere, or mayhap you could use a drummer to go along with your other performance eh?”

“Hmm tempting offer Aud, we’ll see what happens at Greenest.”

Aud yipped in happiness, it’s been a while since she was able to play her drum, let alone perform with someone else. The 4 adventurers continued their trek along the green fields, the sun was just setting as they were cresting the final hill before Greenest. “And there she is! Greenest in all of its…”, Zyta was promptly interrupted by a thunderous roar. Everyone froze where they were and looked to the sky to find the source.

“Shit, the town” exclaimed Yuriy. As they looked over the town, they saw columns of smoke and a invading raiding party. They all burst into a sprint towards the town, none of them were sure what exactly was going on, but they all knew that there wouldn’t be rest for any one if they did nothing. As they were sprinting towards the town, they finally saw the source of the roar. A great blue dragon was making passing runs on the town releasing its lightning breath causing destruction.

As they got closer to the town the fires grew along with the screaming. They entered without encountering any of the raiding party but as they were working their way further in, they came across a family of 5, 3 children and their parents. Who appeared to be the father was limping besides the children and the mother was brandishing a shield and broken spear at the alley they emerged from, following them were 8 Kobolds who were right on their heels. They fanned out nearly surrounding the mother, the determination on her face said it all, she was ready to die to buy time for her family. Luckily, she didn’t have to.

“Oi, Short shits. Why don’t you pick on someone more fairly prepared?” Yelled out Zyta. The party walked up and stood beside the women with weapons in hand and at the ready. “Doll you worry about your family we got this.” She nodded and led her family to the other side of the street where they took cover and hid.

Ferdous dashed forward with her horns aiming at the group of Kobolds. The Kobold scattered desperately trying to avoid the deadly horns but one of them was unlucky and got skewered against her horns. She reared her head up tossing the dead kobold behind her and raising her great axe at the same time. She brings it down on a Kobold that was to her left, nearly splitting the poor creature in half. Yuriy moves up to cover her left flank with his Maul. He lifted the giant hammer as if it were nothing but a feather and brought it down with a thunderous crash on a Kobold. The Kobolds started to panic; they had just lost three of the original eight. One of them attempts to run away but out of the alley shadows behind them a crossbow bolt whizzes by the group and pierces the skull of the running Kobold, the body flying forward headfirst for a few feet.

“Where the fu, forget it for now, the fights in our favor let’s finish this up” bellowed Zyta with confidence. With all the commotion that was going on two of the remaining Kobolds circled Zyta and Aud. Zyta lunges with one of her short swords at the nearest Kobold but misses by mere inches as it dodges away from her attack. Aud tried to follow up Zyta’s failed attack with a spell but the Kobold was too quick leaving the bolt of flame to scorch the wall behind them. The Kobold tried to retaliate against Aud but couldn’t land their hit in time as she brought up her shield bashing them back. Zyta was also quick to deflect with her short swords, catching the dagger of the other Kobold and kicking it back making some breathing room.

Ferdous wasn’t quick enough to stop the Kobold she was against, earning her a slash on her back. She roared in pain and stared at her short enemy with fire in her eyes. Yuiry saw the dagger coming and was able to move out of the way letting the Kobolds momentum carry them and trip over their feet to his delight. “Oh, that’s how you want to die eh?” mocked Ferdous harshly. She took her light hammer from her hip and threw it at the Kobold that attacked her. The hammer flew true and hit the kobold on the shoulder with a satisfying crack, they staggered and following the hammer came Ferdous charging at them and finishing them off with her horns. “Ugh, great, it's gonna be awhile before I get to clean this off'' she said in disgust as she grabbed her light hammer and motioned to her horns.

“Ha, you think that’s bad” Yuriy jested as he brought up his maul again “At least you don’t have to worry about cleaning your Armor”. This Kobold was much closer and splattered blood and gore over him as his maul connected with their skull. Ferdous and Yuriy finished off their enemies and looked towards their companions.

“You think they’ll need help?” asked Ferdous. As she asked, a bolt of gold energy came from the alley that the crossbow bolt originated from and hit the Kobold facing Aud, sending them flying towards a house wall and splattering.

“Nah I think they’ll manage” replied Yuriy calmly but with an edge of caution as he stared at the alley. Zyta lunged at the final Kobold piercing their chest but just missing the fatal blow, Aud finishes off the creature with a blinding flame that came from her shield.

“Can’t believe I missed the first time; I know I’m rusty but for fuck sake.” Zyta complained.

“And here I was wondering if your stories hold any truth ‘Breacher’” Aud said teasing Zyta.

“Oi don’t get me started youngin..” Zyta wouldn’t be able to finish her remark.

“Hey!! Now I don’t remember the women having a crossbow or using magic, reveal yourself!” demanded Yuriy. Out came walking what appeared to be a hooded and leather armor clad soldier. As they stepped into the light of the fires it was more obvious what they were.

“Demi, at your service and here to help” the being exclaimed bowing dramatically. Yuriy recognized what they were immediately while the others had no clue what they were looking at.

“Haven’t seen a Warforged in sometime, where’s..” as if she were on cue the women appeared behind Demi with her husband and children in tow.

“They said that the safest place is at the keep, we should get a move on” they suggested.

“Well you heard the Warforged, let's go!” exclaimed Yuriy.

The large group started to make their way to the Keep wall, it wasn’t long until they encountered more of the raiding party. They all took cover as a small party consisting of 3 Kobolds and 2 Cultists made their way patrolling the streets, looking for loot or someone to kill.

“Five vs five, should be a fair I reckon” whispered Zyta.

“I agree but we shouldn’t cause a fight if they haven’t spotted us” pointed out Demi. Everyone agreed and started to make their way around the house they were hiding behind when the sheathed maul that Yuriy carried got caught on a blown-out piece of wood causing him to stumble back and make his armor clang.

“Fuck” He yelled as quietly as he could.

“Ay! Who’s over there?” came from the cultist.

“Get around behind them, I’ll stall them” Demi said as they stood and dusted themselves off. The rest of the group made the rest of their way as Demi rounded the corner to stall the raiders.“Easy, easy it’s just me” Demi said apologetically with his hands up hoping to deceive the Cultist.

“And ‘ho are you?” questioned one of the cultists with a sword drawn.

“Who am I? I’m the fucking merc your people hired and trying to do their job! You gotta problem with that?” challenged Demi, staring down the Cultist with a glare that would make a normal man run. Meanwhile Ferdous positioned herself ready for a charge and is now waiting for a signal from Demi. Demi spots her and laughs to himself “You know what fuck this.” He inhales a sharp breath and lets loose his acidic breath in front of him maiming one of the cultists and completing killing and melting a kobold.

“AHHH, KILL THIS BASTARD” the partly melted cultist yelled. Behind them Ferdous lets a roar loose and charged at the remaining 4 raiders, piercing a kobold with her horns. She swung her Greataxe around without looking and decapitated the other cultist. She stares down the melted cultist. The 2 remaining Kobolds were rushing towards Ferdous when an arrow was let loose by Zyta and piercing and embedding in the chest of a kobold, causing it to collapse on the ground dead. The final kobold kept running, raising his dagger high over his head but never had a chance as Aud’s crossbow fired a bolt that went straight through the creature's head.

“You’ll never stop us you ungrateful..” WHACK. Demi feels like they age tenfold every time they hear an idiot’s rants and raves.

“Well at least we can find out what’s going on now” Demi stated plainly. They picked up the body and motioned for everyone to keep going. They were able to sneak behind the houses and take cover from passing patrols through the rest of the way to the Keep. They also found 2 more groups of survivors, and escorted them as well. Once they arrived at the Keep walls the guards were astounded to see the size of the group. 17 survivors, 5 adventures and a partly melted captive. As the last of their group entered the Keep the gate behind them started to shut.

“Alright let's find a nice spot so we can speak with our friend here” recommended Zyta staring daggers at the bound body Demi carried.

“In all due time, let's go talk to whoever is in charge first.” They nodded in agreement, Zyta begrudgingly so.

“Wait!” cried out a woman, “thank you all for saving us, name is Linan Swift, my husband, Culth, is getting healed and should be fine, again, thanks to you all.” The woman bowed her head in respect with the shield and broken spear still in hand.

“It was no problem at all Madam, stay safe and know that we’ll do our best to stop any further damage” replied Yuriy. “Yes, now if you’ll excuse us, we have much to discuss with the leader here. Guard, who’s in charge here?” Yuriy questioned a passing guard.

“Please follow me, Governor Nighthill is in charge and is probably already waiting to speak with you all considering all the commotion you’ve caused, uh excuse miss, I think you may need to see a healer about your back” said the guard.

Ferdous grunted in surprise that he was talking about her “oh that can wait a little longer I feel fine for..” Aud cut Ferdous off before she could defend her excuse,

“Nonsense I can heal you while we’re heading towards the Governor, and that’s final Ferdy”.

She was reluctant to agree, wanting to state that Aud should save it for others but she wouldn’t deny the young cleric “*sigh* fine, do it.” Aud smiled in victory. The party followed the guard into the Keep and out onto the parapet where a man with an arm sling stood looking over the town.

“How are we going to financially recover from this?” the Governor asked softly.

“Governor, we have the adventures here, along with a captive, to see you” announced the guard. The governor turned facing the party. His head bandaged and blood covering his tunic.

“This is good, maybe we can find out what in the seven hells is going on here” he stated. Demi dropped the body onto the hard floor, causing it to moan in pain.

“Who wants go at this useless idiot first?” Demi asked the party.

“Oh, allow me to take the honorss darling, it has been too long” Zyta said with her words dripping with venom. She hoists the captive cultist up and slams them against the wall pinning them with her arms. “This is me asking nicely, who are you people and what are you doing?” Wide eyed and in terror the Cultist begins spewing the answers.

“W-we are the Cult of the Dragon, we’re here to loot for the great hoard that will usher in the reign of the Queen of Dragons.”

She let go of the captive letting him slump onto the floor breathing heavily. “Well ain’t this just fucking peachy!” she exclaimed, tossing her hands up. “Queen of Dragons, oh why didn’t you say so” she continued to mock.

“wh-“ Demi moved quickly and sliced the cultist neck with the sickle they carried, leaving them dead and bleeding all over the floor. “My apologies for the mess Governor but it had to be done” they said.

“I understand and that’s fair. There have been rumors of this ‘Cult of Dragons’ being more active than normal in the last few weeks. And now we know why..” the Governor trails off into his thought. 2 hours have passed since arriving in the town of Greenest and midnight gets closer.

Ferdous was about to ask something with regards to what the Governor just stated when an alarm rang in the courtyard, and a Dwarf came running in. “Oh, good more help, Governor, the Sally Port has been breached” the dwarf stated calmly.

“WHAT?!” everyone yelled.

“Calm down, I already have the guards clearing the keep, but I need you five to come and help me secure the entrance to the port. Hurry, no time for questions.” They followed the Dwarf through the keep, along the way he introduced himself as the Master of the Keep, Castellan Escobert the Red. Upon reaching the sally port the party is faced with one acolyte, four kobolds and an ambush drake. Wasting no time, Yuriy rushes forward with his maul raised and brings it down, crushing a kobold that was near the door. Behind him Zyta covers his back, stabbing and killing another kobold with her short swords.

Ferdous charged in horns first at the ambush drake, goring its flank and tossing it back a few feet. She follows up with a great swing of her axe nearly killing the drake but ultimately maiming it more. The drake was on its final breaths after that brutal attack, but it still stood tall regardless. Demi keeping some distance let his gold energy loose at one of the remaining kobolds sending it flying across the room and into the wall killing it. “Not that many of you left ain’t there?” Demi taunted. Besides them Aud steps holding up her shield in front of her and letting a blinding flame loose on the drake, killing it outright.

The acolyte retaliated and slashed Yoriy twice with the scimitars that they wielded. He howled in pain and claws ripped through the gauntlets he wore, “Fine then have it your way” he growled at the acolyte. The kobold attempted to take advantage of him being distracted but was not fast enough, he caught the kobold's wrist in mid thrust and tossed him back.

He closed the distance between him and the kobold and thrusted his claws into their abdomen and ripped out everything his claws could grab disemboweling the poor creature. “You shouldn’t have stepped in you shit stain” he whispered to the dying kobold.

“Surrender or die here like the rest” offered Ferdous to the Acolyte. He lets out a fierce war cry and charged at the minotaur, “poor fool” she states. She lets him get within arm’s reach and slashed upward with her axe hitting his chest. He was so blind in rage that he didn’t have time to react to the slash. Zyta finished him off with a well-placed arrow through his heart. The body fell with a heavy thud.

As Yuriy shifts back to normal “Perfect, it's clear what’s next?” he asks.

“Well it looks like we’re going to need to a mender for the door, I don’t suppose any of you know how?” Aud questioned the group. Everyone replied either grunting or shaking their heads no. “Of course not, hmm…” she pondered briefly when the voice of the Dwarf returned.

"Oi, looks like I came back at a good time. if you are looking for a mender there someone at the courtyard I can take, we have secured the rest of the keep and I’m handling more planning, or I would do it for ye.”

“That’s fine Escobert, Zyta go find this mender and bring them back to us, you’re the fastest one here. We’ll stay and make sure nothing tries to escape or enter” Demi suggested.

“Sounds good to me, Escobert, I hope you can keep up” Zyta teased the dwarf as she sprinted through the halls.

“Well if the Keep is empty, we shouldn’t…” just as Aud was about to finish that sentence, voices and snarls came into hearing range. The remaining party just glared and sighed at Aud for bringing this upon them. She sheepishly went to stand by the door they came from and listened, she couldn’t figure out how many there were coming, but was sure it was a group consisting of kobolds and cultists. A raiding group was trying to make an escape from the Keep through here and this gave her an idea.

“Everyone gather I have a plan” as she started to explain, she pulled her flask of holy water. The others gathered by her “Please bow your heads. Thank you. By the power granted unto me by Lady Luloth I bless these three warriors with her might” she prayed as she sprinkled the three with holy water. The three warriors stood again but feeling more invigorated than before and ready to the deal with the oncoming raiders. “Now here’s the plan”. The door swung open to the room with the kobolds leading in file. They were surprised to see what greeted them. From the other side of the room Ferdous charged right at them skewering 2 of them. The rest of the kobolds ran under her into the room while she swung her axe in the chest of the mercenary behind them and were carried by blade and smashed against the wall killing them. Ferdy retreated, giving her room between the cultists. Demi and Yuriy were waiting at the ready when the kobolds entered under Ferdous.

Demi let their golden bolt fly and hit a kobold killing them where they stood. Yuriy followed up with attacking the last kobold, smashing it with his maul. The cultist swung and thrusted their swords at Ferdous, but she was able to sidestep and deflect these blows with ease. The cultists were fighting sloppy and she took advantage of this. She caught the blade of the last cultist who swung at her, pushed them back and gave a wild overhead swing catching them right on their head. Behind her Demi pulled out their crossbow and executed the cultist to her right with a bolt piercing their left eye and exiting out the back of their skull. The final cultist looks at who he is surrounded by. Before they could do anything, they were shot in the back by an arrow causing them to stagger forward. Yuriy took this chance to give the cultist mercy by finishing them off.

“*Whistles* looks like I missed all the redecorating down here” Zyta as always showing her blood thirst.

“And I thought you were the fastest here Zyta?” teased Aud from the back of the room.

“I am but I am also a woman of dramatics as well. I had to make an entrance” she laughed as she bowed. “Regardless the mender is here as you can see, come on boy get to work, boy? Boy where did you g..” she turned around and found the mender doubled over retching up what he probably ate before the attack.

"So much blood” he whispered to himself.

“Oh, come on we don’t have all night and look, the door is all clean for yea, well mostly” as she forcefully led the boy to the door.

“Right the door” he replied weakly.

“Well I think we should take a quick rest while we wait for him to fix the door. We need a break after everything that’s happened” said Demi breathing quite hard.

“Yea I think you’re right, who knows what-“ Yuriy glares daggers at Zyta.

“Do not finish that sentence” he growled at her.

“What why- ooh someone said that then the rest came in hmm... seems like luck is still on our side since we’re all standing” she replied with a smug smile that immediately went away when the same thunderous roar they heard earlier shook the Keep. “Aww for fuck sake I didn’t even say it!”


	2. Episode 1:Greenest in Flames, Part 2

“Stupid, dragon cult and their stupid Blue Dragon, mother fucking….” grumbled on Zyta. “Of all the times I had to be on the mainland it had to be now”

“Oh, it could be worse.” Ferdous reassured

“Ferdy, I honestly don’t think… well actually, hmmm...”Zyta quickly trailed off into her own thoughts.

The party had been making their way through the keep and up to the parapet to face the dragon. They are starting to tire from the fighting and running. Everyone is hoping that they’ll be able to see this dragon off so they can rest. They reached the exit to the parapet as the dragon swooped in for another attack. Governor Nighthill came crashing into the keep just missing the Blue dragon’s attack.

“Gah, oh wonderful to see you all…” the party pushed past him without a word and got to work.

The dragon hovered about 25 feet away from the parapet looking and waiting for someone to challenge.

“HEY, you flying fuck lets get this done with so I can eat” Zyta yelled she let loose an arrow from her bow. Thankfully for them the dragon wasn’t expecting to see an arrow this quickly. The arrow embedded itself in his chest causing it to flinch. He flew back out to make another run on the castle.

As the dragon came around ready to spew another round of his lightning breath, Demi stepped forward and up onto the rails of the parapet and released a single crimson bolt of crackling energy from their hand. Everyone stared in awe as the bolt traveled through the air and hit the dragon on its head nearly staggering it out of the air. The Blue dragon, stunned from what he was just hit by, hovered in the air for a moment clearly shocked. He turned towards the sky and flew away from the city in retreat, he was not going to risk his neck for this raid.

Demi stepped down from the rail and brushed off off themselves. “So, before y’all ask, no I did not know I could do that, and I don’t even know if I can do it again” Demi stated firmly.

Everyone was still in awe from what they saw as they were expecting to have a grueling battle against the huge dragon, trading blows and close calls. Yet, here they are, standing staring at the being who had just saved their asses from that.

“The Dragon is gone?!” cried out the Governor as he crept back out onto the parapet.

“Y-yes the dragon is gone. But we still have more raiders to deal with I imagine” Ferdous replied, trying to get things going again.

“I have healers coming up behind me, while we rest and plan, they’ll tend to you if you’re wounded.” It was the best news the party had heard all night. Other than some minor bruising and cuts Yuriy was the one who needed the healers the most after taking those scimitars head on earlier. Governor Nighthill explained the situation in brief, the village’s mill was being attacked and at risk of being destroyed at the same time there were also many more citizens trapped at the temple of Chauntea and were being beset by the raiders.

“Yuriy, any thoughts on the plan?” Asked Demi.

“I have no problem with it and it’s pretty simple,” He replied. “Aud and I take the mill back and as soon as reinforcements show up, we head to the temple to aid the group in any way we can.” 

They all agreed to this plan, they knew there were risks but regardless there was very little in the way of other options. The Keep is still holding strong but would not fare well against a full-on attack. For their sake they pray that it won’t come down to that.

“Well then if you all are going to leave the Keep, you’re going to need this” Escobert said tossing the key to Ferdous. “We’re not so inclined to open the front doors obviously but we do have an old tunnel, follow me.” Escobert led them down into the keep and to the entrance of the tunnel. “Now remember to give the key a bit of a jiggle, the door is old, and we hadn’t thought of repairing it.” He left the party with a wave and a wish of good luck. Well past midnight now everyone is hoping the raid is near its end, especially since the dragon is no longer a looming threat.

The party worked their way to the tunnel gate, carefully stepping over a rat’s nest or two so they wouldn’t swarm. The door is covered in rust but still seemingly sound. She slotted the key into place and gave it a turn, then when it got caught, she gave it a jiggle allowing it to break through the grime in the lock and open it. “You know I was half hoping I would get to break this down” thought out loud Ferdous.

“Oh, don’t worry, something tells me there will be more opportunities Ferdy,” said Aud.

Ferdous just shrugged and gave her a smirk in response. She opened the door and led the party out of the Keep and back into the village. Before they could go any further Ferdous stopped in her steps and motioned everyone to get back. “Raiders incoming” she whispered to the party. Yuriy motioned them to get back into the tunnel and wait for them to pass. The air grew tense as they waited, and the first of the raiders passed by, a group of six kobold and two cultists passed the entrance to the tunnel. They waited a bit longer before getting out again.

The raiders were stopped nearby searching for survivors that would be using the stream for cover or escape. Their backs were turned towards the party and the 2 cultists were about 25 feet away from the entrance. Ferdous looked back towards the others and nodded. Might as well keep this place as secret as they can.

Ferdous struck first charging at one of the cultists and maiming them with her horns causing a great gash on their flank. The other cultist was still reeling from the shock of the sudden attack which cost him dearly as Ferdous swung her great axe around and caught them in their stomach. The cultist stepped back and coughed up blood. Lucky for him the robes saved him from being torn in half. Behind her Aud fired her crossbow, aiming for the cultist that Ferdous just attacked and hit her mark. Sending the Cultist twisting and falling dead. The kobolds were starting to surround Ferdous when Yuriy came running in throwing his hand axe at one of the kobolds embedding it in their skull. He brought up his Maul in a defensive position and waited, standing back to back with Ferdous.

An arrow came flying in and killed another kobold. The raiders numbers were dwindling fast and the remaining cultist panicked and started to run to get help, but Demi was not about to let that happen. They released a crimson bolt of energy from their hands and let the magic do its damage. The bolt caught the running cultist and melted its way through the body with the initial impact causing the body to fly forward landing in the stream with a splash.

The four-kobolds surrounded Ferdous and Yuriy, but after what they had witnessed their confidence wavered. The first attack came for Ferdous, but she swiftly blocked and pushed the short creature back just in time to kick another one in the face as they charged her again. Yuriy was able to hold off his two attackers as well with a block and a clumsy dodged as he almost didn’t have time to move out of the way of the dagger.

Ferdous moved on the offensive and attacked the kobold right in front of her, swinging her great axe around once more and cutting completely through its neck. The head flew for a few feet before it came back down harshly to the earth. Aud followed her up with a bright flame flying towards the Kobold, it was far too late before the kobold started to react to the flame. It scorched its back and the top of their head leaving bone exposed and something leaking out of its ears. They dropped dead and Yuriy took his advantage and smashed another Kobold over the head.

Zyta took out the last Kobold with a well-placed shot of her bow, skewering the kobold’s head with her arrow. The stream flowed red and black with the blood of the kobolds and cultists. “Right, well that’s all done we have to hurry. Aud, Yuriy good luck” said Demi. Yuriy recovered his hand axe and Zyta was able to salvage an arrow from one of the bodies before leaving. The party split into the groups they agreed upon before leaving. Aud and Yuriy had quite the distance to cover but were able to get close to the mill without much a hitch. Other than running into a small group of villagers and pointing them to the direction of the stream telling them it was the safest way to the Keep; there were no other hold ups.

There were 6 cultists around the front of the mill and very little cover to use. They went around a house and got as close as they were willing as Aud prepared her crossbow. She fired a bolt at the nearest cultist’s head, watching it go straight through it. The body fell with a heavy thump alerting the five others. Aud was out in the open and easily spottable, she raised her shield in preparedness, waiting for them to get closer.

“Wait for it,” she whispered to Yuriy. The cultists were getting dangerously close raising their swords higher for the attack. “NOW” She yelled causing Yuriy to vault over her and let out a cone of fire from his hands catching everything in front of them in an inferno. The screams of 5 cultists filled the air as they burned and when everything quieted there was not much left short of the smell of charred flesh.

Aud let out a long whistle “Remind me never to cross you Yuriy, didn’t know you could do that.”

“An old dog has to keep some of his secrets, or so they say” Yuriy replied calmly. “Something’s not right. Aud, what’s missing?”

Aud takes in the area around her. The mill is standing tall and nearly unscathed and the fires around the mill are rather easy to put out. “A set up? Now that you mention it there weren’t a lot protecting the mill either…” She trailed off as she stared at the door leading to the mill. The pair make their way to the door, walking slowly and on alert with weapons and shields raised.

The door wasn’t locked so Yuriy tossed it open. He smelled the air and Aud scanned the room. Initially it looked like an empty mill with a stone grinding wheel still moving. Appears that the people working the mill were working into the night when the raid began. As she looked up, she spotted what appeared to be a spear sticking out of the loft’s floor above them. “Well unless the mill also specialized in blacksmithing, I don’t think that belongs up there.” She raised her shield and let her blinding flame take flight. It went through the floors and struck home, searing one of their would-be ambushers and causing a blood curdling scream. She pulled Yuriy back behind her and held her shield, taking in a volley of javelins from above. Most of them missed but a few were deflected by her shield.

The raiders came down to the first floor, one cultist with a scimitar, who was seared from the fire, and five mercenaries with spears stood in front of them. “Hey old man, you think you can do that again?” whispered Aud. He gave her a toothy grin saying all that she needed to know. She raised her shield and released another blinding flame that snaked around the guards and burned the cultist to death. “Come on you cowards come and get it!” The mercenaries were spread out the room quite evenly. The 3 immediately in front of her took her challenge and charged at her.

The other two yelled at them to stop but they weren’t listening, as soon as they came within spears reach of Aud she rolled out of the way revealing Yuriy standing tall and letting out another cone of fire from his hands. They finally realized what the others were yelling at as they faced the growing fire in front of him. The remaining two started to make their way around to the entrance, not wanting to get caught in the same inferno that just took out the other three. They waited for the flame to die out to make their attack. As soon as it did, they jumped out from the sides of the door and lunged at Yuriy.

Aud moved quickly and jumped in front of the first spear deflecting it with her shield and Yuriy moved out of range of the second spear with a quick back hop. Aud follows her block with a quick swing of her mace hitting the mercenary in their chest with a loud crack, breaking some of the chains of their armor. Yuriy in a similar manner brought around his maul for a heavy hit against the other mercenary nearly taking off their head. The body flew from the force of the impact and fell without another movement. The remaining mercenary stood in shock looking at the lifeless body that was their partner. They threw their shield and spear down in surrender and knelt begging for mercy.

Unfortunately for them Yuriy's first lesson to Aud was all about mercy. She had a wild look in her eyes as she raised her mace again, swinging and hitting the mercenary’s head without remorse. And another body joined the countless others, of innocents that were killed and the many raiders that she has killed in their name along with her Ladies. “You know I didn’t expect this night to happen, I imagine the Lady is using it as a test for me…” Aud was growing tired and it was starting to show, Yuriy stared at her briefly and patted her on the back.

“She may be testing you, but you are doing well in this test, the night is almost done, and the raid is almost over.” He tried his best to reassure her, but he isn’t sure if he’s doing that at all.

She smiled; the old dog still does have his heart. “Yea, you reckon?” she asked. As Yuriy was about to reply she cut him off. “Looks like we have company, and finally good company for once.” A dozen bloodied guards came up to them, the blood seemed to be from the raiders as they walked without wincing, well for the most part. They were there to alleviate them and defend the mill. They spoke briefly and the pair left running so they could help the rest of the party in saving the villagers.

****

As Demi, Ferdous and Zyta neared the temple they spotted a group of raiders trying to ram their way in, and smoke rising into the clouds that came from the back of the temple. They weren’t going to risk going head on as there could be more waiting. They made their way around the outside walls to the back of the temple, they found that there wasn’t a convenient way of getting in short of climbing. The walls were roughly 7ft tall and built out of stone, Ferdous was able to lift Demi up high enough that they could see over it. There were a group of raiders attempting to start a fire to burn the temple, but it looked like they were creating more smoke than actual flame. “Shit bring me down, '' they said rapidly.

A massive patrol started to round the corner. They had to time their climb and attack so the patrol wouldn’t swing back or come around and surprise them. After waiting for what seemed an hour, they nodded to Ferdous. She squatted with her back against the wall allowing Demi to climb onto the wall with ease, Zyta followed suit and they both waited on top of the wall, looking out for potentially anyone that could spot them. Meanwhile Ferdous took a few steps back giving her enough room for a running start. She ran towards the wall and jumped as high as she could, grabbing the wall and climbing the rest of the way with some assistance from the others. Demi dropped to the ground first making their way into the growing cloud of smoke sickle in hand.

Ferdous and Zyta followed suit, but before heading into the smoke herself Zyta looked behind her and shook her head in disappointment. Just a few feet from where they climbed over stood a wooden door. The smoke was thicker than they initially thought making them work their way towards the enemy group slower than expected. Demi was further ahead but still within sight of the other two. They crouched and stopped where they were standing. They slowly crept forward staying as low as they could and found their first mark. Demi didn’t see anyone else in the smoke near them and took the advantage covering a cultist’s mouth and slicing their neck deep, letting them bleed as they slowly brought the body down. As the other two understood what had just occurred, they drew out their weapons as quietly as they could with Ferdous now wielding her hammer and Zyta her short swords.

Demi was able to find the other cultist standing close to the other but not paying attention. Instead of crouching to get closer they stood up and calmly walked over to them. The cultist paid them no mind thinking it was their partner just getting closer to talk. They didn’t expect to feel the bite of the sickle’s metal against their throat nor the feeling of not being able to breath anymore. Demi let the body fall back into them and gently placed them on the floor. Zyta worked their way quickly growing impatient of treading lightly and found herself with two kobold backs facing her. She made quick work of them stabbing one in the neck and the other in back, going straight through. The other kobolds heard this all too late as Ferdous was right beside them. She smashed her hammer against one of the kobolds head, caving it in, causing the remaining two to panic even more. One tried to run in terror hoping to find the patrolling unit, but as if Demi knew where to stand, they bumped directly to them instead.

Demi made quick work of the kobold as Zyta finished the other with her swords. “Fuck, I hope that head didn’t roll into the clearing.” She exclaimed quietly as she could. They didn’t bother looking for it and instead made their way to the door. They knocked on the door and opened it slowly. It wasn’t locked or even barred. It seems the villagers forgot to lock it in the panic and the raiders didn’t even attempt to open it. “Alright, everyone calm down, shut up and listen'' spoke out Zyta.

“We’re are here to help you out now,” as Zyta explains the mad dash plan the door of the temple shakes under the force of the makeshift battering ram, “Me and our lovely minotaur are gonna go around and flank the rammers and catch the attention of the patrol as well, while we are getting chased, Demi is gonna escort you all to the stream an point you to the right direction, Priest I’m hoping you’ll lead your flock to the secret tunnel that’s west of here, just follow the stream.” She left no room for question as she went out with her head held high, Ferdous following close behind her.

“Well what are you waiting for? Grab your stuff, we need to do this quickly.” commanded Demi. The door continued to rattle as the raiders didn’t let up the ram.

“Uh, Zyta, your plans are great and all, at least the villagers will be able to escape but uh what about us?” asked Ferdous.

“Don’t you worry your horns about it, I have a feeling Aud and Yuriy are close by” she replies confidently. Before starting a ruckus Zyta looked around to see if she could use anything to their advantage. On the far end of the clearing of the temple grounds she spotted two trees, both thick enough to allow them to run up and escape if they knocked it down or climb up and jumped over. “Hey Ferdy, You see the trees on the far end? I don’t think we can cut it down, but we can definitely climb and jump.”

Ferdous looked to the trees “That may be possible, still this will be a bitch… let’s just get this done.” she replied sounding less nervous but still concerned.

Demi waited with the villagers all behind them in the temple. He wanted to wait for the raiders to stop hitting the door, but time was running out and they continued. Thankfully, their impatience didn’t have to grow as they heard yelling and shouting coming from outside. Seems like the fun is starting. “Run and don’t fall back” they yelled over their shoulders. The group broke out to a sprint, as soon as they cleared the smoke Demi noted the door that was just a few feet from where they jumped over. “We’re idiots” they whispered to themself.

Zyta and Ferdous launched their assault of arrows and javelins, yelling and screaming at the raiders drawing their attention. Of course, the raiders were just aching for a fight and seeing that they outnumbered them greatly they took the chance.

“We should’ve ran, like 5 seconds ago” said Ferdous picking up Zyta and swinging her over her shoulder. “Stop squirming you’re gonna fall!”

“Just hold on tight, I'm trying to get a better aim” replied Zyta. Ferdous just sighed and held on to her as tight as she could. Zyta picked off 2 Kobolds with some lucky shots and decided not to waste another arrow. This may have not been the first time that she has done something like this, but she knows she’s a terrible shot when being carried. “Whoa-Ferdy what are you thinking?” she asked Ferdous. Without warning her, Ferdous now carried Zyta in a bridal style carry. She finally realized that they were close to the wall. “Ferdy don’t yo- HEY!”

“Thank me later you idiot” yelled Ferdous as she launched Zyta over the wall. She still had time to climb the tree but would have to be quick at it. She launched her last javelin warding off an ambush drake from jumping on her. As soon as she was high enough up the tree, she made for a quick jump up and over the wall. She landed on the ground with a roll, Zyta was standing and waiting for her, rubbing her bottom from the hard landing.

“You owe me a mug, now let’s get the fuck out of here” she said quite annoyed.

“Wait what about-“

“I didn’t know your kind could fly Zyta!” came a yell from the group of trees 30 feet away. She raised her hand and gave Aud the middle finger in reply. “Now don’t be harsh and hurry, it’ll only be so long before those morons catch up” said Aud holding back a giggle. The three of them started their jog down the stream and to the tunnel. “Yuri met up with Demi when he spotted them on the stream, I didn’t see you two with them, so I made sure to circle back and find you two.”

“Aww thank you Aud, we appreciate the concern, right Zyta” said Ferdous elbowing Zyta in the arm

“Yea, yea we do, thanks kid” she replied with a smirk. They made their way down the stream and back to the tunnel where Yuriy and Demi were waiting for them, playing catch with one of the daggers that Demi had hidden away on themself.

“Ah good you’re all still alive, the governor wants to talk with us, something about thanking us and other things.” They said as they caught the knife being thrown at them. “Come on, we may actually be able to sleep finally.”

“And even get paid, with some negotiating of course” Zyta said with a smile forming on her.

“Don’t keep your hopes up Zyta, the Governor probably doesn’t have a lot of funds left after the raid, they were collecting treasure for the ‘Dragon Queen’ after all” pointed out Aud

“Mother fucker, I forgot why they were here for, damn” she replied hanging her head in defeat causing Aud and some of the others to roll their eyes.

As they worked up their way up the Keep, they were greeted and congratulated by guards and villagers. On the parapet stood the governor tired and with a small smile. “Thank you, all of you for helping us and saving this village. Unfortunately I do not have the funds to pay for you but know that you all will always be welcomed here-“he had more to say but was interrupted by a horn. The horn sang and called for attention that it deserved.

On the other side of the closed gate of the Keep approached raiders with a scaled figure leading them and a group of bound prisoners just behind the leader. As the group of raiders halt, their leader, a blue half-dragon steps out and announces “Heroes of Greenest, I applaud your effort in protecting the village. I also come with an offer for you and Governor Nighthill.” He moves to the side revealing 4 prisoners, “We have no use of these 4 pitiful, useless slaves; so I propose a trade. These 4 for a test in combat against your best warrior.”

The governor looked at the party and then back at the half dragon, speechless and unsure of what to say. The party just looked at each other in silence briefly.

“Alright I don’t know about any of you, but I’ll never pass up on a fight against arrogant sounding jackasses” Zyta boasted. “YOU WANT A FIGHT, SO BE IT” she yelled back. She made her way to the front of her Keep with the rest of the party in tow; but before marching out the gate, she stops and rummages through her pack “where’s the stupid.. HA found it.” She pulls out a coil of rope and cuts off a decent length, tossing the rest back in her pack, coiling the remainder rope in a loop around her hand.

“Zyta what are you planning?” questioned Aud

With a subtle smile and wicked look in her eyes she whispered to the party “Can’t expect them to play fair, so who says I have too. My young lady, may I borrow your shield for the battle?”

“If it breaks, you’re buying me a new one.” Aud said taking off her shield

“Oh of course, of course, with new painting and more darling” Zyta offered with a sly smile. The other 3 just looked at each other concerned but had nothing to say. They walked out the gate with Zyta rope in hand and shield on her back ready to face her opponent.

“Ooh this is why you sounded so arrogant from up there, a Dragonborn, come on cousin lets have some fun.”

The dragonborn looked shocked to see that he would be facing Zyta, as a lizardfolk she is essentially a cousin of the Dragonborn.

“Hmm you must not be from around here; you should be showing me respect!” he snapped back at her.

“Now, now cousin, no need to be angry. If you would allow me a minute or two to pray before we fight?” she asked already kneeling to “pray”.

“I’ll allow this, so your god could see me humiliate you in front of everyone here.” He plainly said

She smiled in return and bowed her head, with the shield covering her hands and most of the ground under her. She mumbles a few words, mostly nonsense, as the rope she had in her hand disappears into the grass. She stands up and throws the shield to her back, fastening it securely so it won’t slip off. She bows to him in thanks.

“Well about time we start this don’t you think?” She states as she draws her twin shortswords

“Couldn’t agree more” he growled out, greatsword in hands.

Zyta held where she was taunting the dragonborn to attack her, so he did. He started to rush at her with his sword low, in hopes to catch her with an upwards slash, what he didn’t expect is for something to grab his ankles. He looked down and before he even registered what was happening his feet were pulled from under him causing him to fall flat on to his face and drop his greatsword. Stunned he tried to get up but was swiftly hoisted up into the air, upside down dangling about 3 feet from the ground. Zyta sauntered over to him giggling.

“Now cousin, you had a good run going, very intimidating” she mocked at the now seething upside down dragonborn. “Don’t mind me, i’m just here to get you more comfortable” Without wasting any more time she slashes at him twice with her swords leaving a deep gash on his armored chest. On her final blow a sprout of vines grew from the ground ensnaring the dragonborn further and stabbing him with thorns. “There we go, looking much more festive with all the green, oh I think I see some maroon as well” and she was right, blood dripped from the piercing thorns in his legs.

Enraged he let out a roar. He strained against the vines and ripped his hands free, allowing him to tear the rest of his body. As he tore the last of the vines off himself, he attempted to free his feet from the snare but had little success as he attempted to reach the rope with his hands. Zyta continued her attack, walking around him and slashed his back next causing him to howl in pain. He refuses to plead for mercy and tries to escape from the snare once again. This time he tried to swing himself, but the rope had tension allowing little movement and when he went to claw at the rope Zyta kicked his hands away.

The party watched from a distance, dumbfounded at what had just occurred and is occurring right in front of them. Zyta not only single handedly trapped the raiders champion but is also humiliating him. Aud cheered for Zyta yelling “Kick his ass!” and laughing with joy adding more humiliation. The party joined in with the cheering and laughing. Demi was ready to do spell work just in case but decided against it. The Kobolds and raiders that accompanied the dragonborn stood shocked as well. Not knowing whether to jump in and stop this, knowing that they’ll be punished for interrupting his fight, or do nothing.

“I’m getting tired of this, for all that talk you really left a lady disappointed” Zyta said as she squatted to look him in the eyes. He attempted to escape one more time, but she didn’t give him the chance as she stood up and plunged one of her swords to his exposed flank. “I think we’re done here, honestly pathetic.” She dispelled the snare letting him drop the 3 feet and stabbed his other flank with her remaining sword. As she started to walk back the dragonborn stood on his feet and released a vicious roar as he pulled out the swords embedded in him. The party yelled at her that he was getting up, she paid them no mind and walked a bit further. He tossed the swords to the ground and charged her with only his claws and teeth. Zyta crouched and braced herself, waiting for him to get close enough.

The others were confused at what they were seeing. Aud nearly ran to defend her but Yuriy held her back, “You idiot look at what she is doing” he whispered to Aud.

Just as the dragonborn was about to pounce her, she jumped from her position hitting his head against the shield strapped to her back. He staggered back dazed, Zyta landed and faced him snaking her head around. Her maw opened revealing the row of sharp teeth that were hiding and clamped down on his neck. He struggled against her, trying to push her off but she just bit deeper. He raised his fist to punch her off, but he was suddenly attacked again. He felt a force hit his head with a lingering pressure. Zyta finally let go when she saw his arm fall, leaving her maw open and letting the blood drip down her chin as she breathed heavily. The blue dragonborn collapsed on to his knees and slumped over to his side.

Zyta marched to where he threw her swords and looked at the kobolds. “Well what the fuck are you shits waiting for? Release them and go collect your mess.” She commanded. The Kobolds quickly released the prisoners and rushed to the blue dragonborn’s side to carry him away. The prisoners wasted no time and ran to the gate of the Keep.

“HAHAHA, oh it’s been too long since I’ve tasted blood this rich, pity I’m not a vampire.” Zyta laughed her way back to the group. “Well looks like I don’t owe you a shield my lady, even brought it back without a dent.”

“Well I wouldn’t go saying ‘without a dent’ Zyta” Aud replied as she got her shield back staring at where Zyta hit her opponent's head. “I’m gonna have to take some gold for the repairs,” she smugly said.

“Blasphemy, that was there before... oh fine I’ll pay for the repairs.” Zyta caved as the young cleric gave her puppy eyes.


End file.
